1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to dump carts or dump wagons and is specifically directed to a dumping wagon adapted for hands-free use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In regions having a rolling topography created by glacial movements, fields which have been converted to agricultural use often contain a great number of small stones just below the surface. Typically, a number of these stones are pushed upwardly toward the surface and partially surface with each spring thaw. This is particularly true in certain regions of New England, and the upper Midwest such as Wisconsin and Minnesota. Over the years these stones have continuously interfered with tilling operations, generating a hazard for plow shares and other tilling tools, often damaging or breaking the tools during preparation of the soil for planting.
It has become necessary to remove as many of the partially surfaced stones as possible prior to each growing season. Even with the rapid development of automation and farming equipment, "stone-picking" remains a largely manual operation. This is because it is desirable to only remove those stones closest to the surface prior to each growing season. When automated equipment is used, the process of removing stones becomes an endless endeavor. Every time a layer of soil is removed to extract the stones closest to the surface, another layer of soil with embedded stones is exposed. Therefore, it is desirable to remove only the uppermost stones in order to clear a section of topsoil for plowing and planting without distributing the stones embedded in the next level. This is an annual activity.
"Stone-picking" is a tiring and time-consuming chore. Typically a stone fork is used to loosen the stones and lift them out of the ground and into a receptacle for disposal. A stone fork is similar to a pitch fork, having a lower end with wide prongs which are adapted to be placed under the stone for lifting it by using a lever action. The loosened stones are then either manually lifted or lifted by use of a fork into a wagon or wheel barrow or the like for transport to a deposit location. The constant bending, lifting, and moving of the wheel barrow and wagon, along with the lifting and picking of the stones from the soil is a back-breaking chore. After the stones are placed in the wagon or cart, they are then transported to the deposit location, adding further to the amount of manual labor required to lift the stones.
Over the years, a number of dumping carts or dumping wagons have been developed which facilitate in the removal of heavy loads such as stones from a cart or wagon after it has been transported to a dumping location. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 256,362 issued to U. R. Nichols on Apr. 11, 1882; U.S. Pat. No. 295,072 issued to T. S. Stewart on Mar. 11, 1884; U.S. Pat. No. 296,938 issued to L. C. Dees on Apr. 15, 1884; U.S. Pat. No. 315,968 issued to T. S. Stewart on Apr. 14, 1885; U.S. Pat. No. 328,219 issued to T. Hill on Oct. 13, 1885; U.S. Pat. No. 789,212 issued to D. P. Duke on May 9, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 835,999 issued to L. H. Young on Nov. 13, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 938,198 issued to L. H. & A. Young on Oct. 26, 1909; U.S. Pat. No. 980,556 issued to C. O. Pape on Jan. 3, 1911.
Hands-free carts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,953 issued to C. E. Giovannoni on Oct. 14, 1952 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,448 issued to K. Reichard on Dec. 16, 1975.